


search unending (midnight flare)

by bluedesert



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck, Reunions, Vampires, a little bit of plot as a treat, but also they're so in love, this is kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedesert/pseuds/bluedesert
Summary: “Make it up to me,” Donghyuck says, fingers gripping Mark’s shoulders tightly. “You’ve spent years devoted to your little righteous war for peace.” His tone is mocking, his eyes cold, but Mark can see through it. “Who are you really devoted to?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	search unending (midnight flare)

**Author's Note:**

> please be mindful of the tags! and enjoy!

Mark watches Donghyuck walk into the church from the shadows. The large wooden door swings open with a high-pitched creak, and Donghyuck’s silhouette is outlined by the sudden stream of sunshine. Mark holds back an instinctive flinch as the light almost reaches him. Then Donghyuck steps inside fully, the door slamming shut behind him, and the light is gone.

It’s a familiar sight— so much of the Donghyuck in his memories exists in this place, a pretty figure complemented by sloping archways and stone-cooled air. And this Donghyuck, now, with his curling brown hair and sharp eyes looks exactly the same as he had all those years ago. But the background has changed. Broken wood and metal litter the floor. The stained glass windows, which once protected Mark from the harsh daylight, are punctured and broken, letting pockets of sun bleed onto the floor. 

“How did you know I was here?” Mark says in response to the sharp smile Donghyuck sends his way, fangs glinting. 

“I have my sources,” Donghyuck says, which is to say, he guessed. Part of Mark knew that news of his return would spread through the hidden streets of the city, nighttime rumors. Of course Donghyuck had guessed this would be his first stop. 

“You’ve let this place go to ruin,” Mark points out, gesturing towards the shards of glass and half-broken pews. 

“ _I_ ruined it,” Donghyuck says, and in the blink of an eye he’s standing in front of Mark, his mouth a jagged cut across his face. 

Mark presses his back against the wall, cool stone almost the same temperature of his skin. He searches Donghyuck’s face for anger behind the violent mirth. He finds it. He looks away as Donghyuck lifts an icy hand and strokes Mark’s cheek. 

“Five years is nothing to you,” Mark protests feebly. Five years— the length of time they had been separated. But Donghyuck is one of the oldest vampires to exist, an Original, and one of the most infamous at that. The Daylighter. Half a decade is just a speck of sand in the rough ocean of his memories. But he knows that doesn’t matter— decades ago they had promised each other _forever_ under the grand archways of this church. That forever still exists, the promise remains unbroken, it just has a few holes in it. 

“I hear you’ve been busy,” Donghyuck says, sliding his hand down and wrapping it around Mark’s neck. “Made some new friends.” His thumb moves in little half-circles as he speaks.

Mark pushes Donghyuck’s hand down until it presses against his chest, right over where his heart should be. “The vampire hunters are not my friends. But you know we need to establish peace with them, if we want to survive—”

“I know your stance,” Donghyuck interrupts, “and I’ll support you, when the time is right.”

“The time is _now_.”

“Your skin is rather warm. Have you fed recently?” Donghyuck asks, changing the subject suddenly. Mark tamps down the flicker of frustration at the endless curves and tricks that a conversation with Donghyuck has to offer. He keeps still as Donghyuck leans in closer, taking a deep breath of air by his neck, then pulls back, expression hungry. 

“I know you’re not really hungry,” Mark says. It’s true— Donghyuck is not one to go long without blood. He likes it too much. He’s the one who taught Mark how to enjoy it. “I need to know you’re on my side.”

Donghyuck’s hungry expression falls, replaced by a dark scowl. Mark’s heart would be twinging with guilt, if he had one. Still, he keeps his shoulders straight as he stares into Donghyuck’s dark eyes, waiting for him to say what’s really on his mind. 

“Are you even on _my_ side?” Donghyuck finally spits out, like the words burn his throat. Only then does Mark see that behind the anger hides a creature of immortality, terrified of an empty forever. Their parting had been one of understanding— Mark had to travel across the world to build a case for amity with the hunters, whereas the Daylighter’s presence in the city was what kept the vampires safe from the very same hunters— but that doesn’t mean it was any less painful. Mark thought the pain would not have embedded itself in Donghyuck’s skin the way it had for him. He sees it in the steeliness in Donghyuck’s gaze— he was wrong. 

“I will always be on your side. Now and forever,” Mark says, his hands circling Donghyuck’s waist and pulling him in close. “The years we lost are nothing compared to the years we have left.”

The words won’t erase the time they spent apart, but Mark has more than words. He tilts his head and leans in, stopping when their lips just barely brush. He breathes in once, welcoming the heady smell of stolen human blood that courses through Donghyuck’s veins. He feels Donghyuck breathe out in response, a conscious choice, because vampires don’t have to breathe, and yet they take a moment to breathe each other in again as if they were human. 

When they finally kiss, it aches of lost familiarity. The feeling of Donghyuck’s plush lips against his own is something he had spent so much time exploring, but had gone so much time without. He melts into the kiss, relaxing against the wall as Donghyuck presses closer, keeping the pace slow and exploratory as he relearns the curve of Donghyuck’s lips.

But Donghyuck is not happy with the slow pace, his mouth moving insistently as he slips a thigh between Mark’s legs. Mark grips the fabric of Donghyuck’s shirt in response, pushing their hips together. The skin of his lip breaks as Donghyuck bites down, fangs drawing a small amount of blood that spills into his mouth, hot and sweet. 

The wound closes in just a moment, Mark’s vampire healing abilities kicking in. Donghyuck’s tongue slips into his mouth to steal away the last of the blood, then breaks the kiss. Mark feels a phantom humming in his lips, a pain that isn’t there. He blinks at Donghyuck slowly.

“Make it up to me,” Donghyuck says, fingers gripping Mark’s shoulders tightly. “You’ve spent years devoted to your little righteous war for peace.” His tone is mocking, his eyes cold, but Mark can see through it. “Who are you really devoted to?”

The ensuing kiss answers the question beyond any semblance of a doubt. This time, Mark matches Donghyuck’s intensity, curling his fingers into Donghyuck’s hair, pulling it tightly to tilt his head to the side. He places another hand on the junction between Donghyuck’s shoulder and neck, a muffled moan echoing between their lips as Donghyuck rolls his hips into Mark’s. 

The buttons of Donghyuck’s shirt don’t want to be opened by Mark’s trembling fingers. Donghyuck growls in frustration and rips open his shirt, the buttons clattering to the ground. Mark runs his hand down Donghyuck’s chest, soft and cool under his fingertips. Donghyuck responds by cupping Mark through his pants, a light, teasing touch. 

“Excited already?” Donghyuck says. Mark doesn’t think to point out the growing tent in Donghyuck’s own pants, body hyper focused on the tips of Donghyuck’s fingers. “You want something from me— public support from an Original, the Daylighter nonetheless— but have you ever considered what _I_ want?” 

Mark’s brain struggles to think through the heat in his veins, but a quick look at Donghyuck’s face reveals that, like most things, this has become a game to him. Mark supposes that’s how Donghyuck has managed to stay so sharp after so many centuries— he’s always playing a game. 

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Mark says, playing along. It’s time he learns how to play, anyway. Donghyuck once said that if he remained so serious, he would never make it to forever, would be driven insane before he could get there. 

“A deal, then,” Donghyuck says, eyes glimmering. He dips his head, pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s mouth. “Do you know what I want first?”

It’s obvious. They’re vampires— blood will always be the first thing on their minds. “You can take it.” Mark tilts his head to the side easily, eyes falling to the fangs that peer through Donghyuck’s mouth. His useless breath comes quickly as Donghyuck smooths a finger over Mark’s neck, considering. 

A vampire biting another vampire is uncommon. Most vampires find the idea repulsive, demeaning. They don’t want to be treated like the humans they feed off of. But Mark and Donghyuck are in on the secret— it’s not so bad to feel demeaned when vampire venom softens the blow. Mark is intimately familiar with the skin on Donghyuck’s neck, the same way Donghyuck is familiar with the skin on Mark’s. 

He can already imagine the feeling of bliss created by Donghyuck’s venom in his system. His hands shake against Donghyuck’s shoulders as Donghyuck slides them down the wall, until he is sitting with his legs extended out onto the floor. Donghyuck settles onto Mark’s lap, wiggling his hips slightly to get comfortable while Mark shudders at the friction caused by the movement. 

Donghyuck’s hands are gentle as he moves Mark’s head to the side, presses his lips to the skin first, then sinks his fangs in. The effect is immediate— a rushing in his head, his muscles relaxing against the floor, a haziness in his thoughts. Donghyuck hums against his neck, lapping up the fresh blood Mark had recently fed on. 

Blood trickles down his neck, staining the collar of his shirt. He dazedly slips his hands under Donghyuck’s open shirt, brushing them over his lower back and then hooking his thumb into the belt loops of his pants. He uses his grip to roll Donghyuck’s hips down, to push them even closer together. Donghyuck breaks away from Mark’s neck to deliver a bruising kiss.

The kiss is hot and wet— Donghyuck has blood coating his lips and chin, and half a mouthful of blood spills out of his open mouth. Mark used to hate that— the fact that Donghyuck is such a messy feeder. Mark had spent so long perfecting his own bite, taking as little as possible, not a single drop of blood visible afterwards, in part just to spite Donghyuck and the way he throws blood away like it's water. But now they both have blood dripping down their chins, Mark’s shirt totally ruined, and he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Donghyuck moves around like this in Mark’s lap, not with the little noises he makes. 

Donghyuck pulls back, fingers gripping Mark’s hair and pushing his head back. He stares down at Mark, eyes dark and the bottom half of his face painted red. Mark blinks away the lasting effects of the venom as the world comes into focus— the curve of Donghyuck’s cheeks, the dip of his cupid's bow. 

“You taste so good,” Donghyuck says slowly, like a threat. His fingers caress Mark’s neck, over the two little healed puncture wounds. His fingers come away bloody, and he places two of them in Mark’s mouth. Mark tightens his lips around the irresistible copper taste. Donghyuck presses his fingers down against Mark’s tongue. “I love biting you. You keep so still, so easy.” He takes his fingers out and wipes them against Mark’s shirt. “What would you do if people saw you like this, hm? Would they even recognize you? Mark Lee, exposing his neck like this. How embarrassing.” 

“Hyuck,” Mark growls, a warning in his voice as he digs his nails into the fabric covering Donghyuck’s thighs. Despite his tone, he’s sure Donghyuck can feel the way the tent in his pants strains painfully. He’s mildly worried that he’ll explode if Donghyuck decides to grind into his lap again. 

“Think about it,” Donghyuck continues mercilessly. “The other vampires would clamber over themselves to see you like this. We could give them a show. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Instead of answering, Mark just pushes Donghyuck off his lap and onto the floor, then leans over him. The floor is hard and unforgiving under his forearms, but Donghyuck’s lips curve into a smile under his lips. Mark lets the smile go free as he breaks away from Donghyuck’s mouth, pushing aside the fabric of his open shirt and trailing kisses down his stomach. He looks up in question as he places his hands on the button of Donghyuck’s pants. 

Donghyuck is propped on his elbows, looking down at Mark with hungry eyes and smile sharpening. Mark undoes the button and pulls down the zipper, then Donghyuck reaches down to help slide off his pants. But before Mark can get his hands on Donghyuck’s legs, he blinks and finds nothing more than stone underneath him. 

In an instant he straightens up, immediately finding Donghyuck lounging in a pocket of sunshine piercing through a broken glass window. In the next instant, Mark jumps over to the edge of the shadows, not quite touching the sunlight, but dangerously close. Donghyuck smiles lazily as he leans back on his hands, legs spread. The light trickles over his body, illuminating the mess of his hair, his ripped shirt, the leftover blood. He looks ruined. Mark reaches out to touch him, but stops himself before he accidentally burns his hand.

“ _This_ is who you need, isn’t it,” Donghyuck says, lifting up his right hand and extending it out towards the sun. “The Daylighter.” 

“Come back here,” Mark says from the shadows, frustrated at all the enticing skin, just asking to be touched.

Donghyuck slides a hand down to his underwear, stroking up and down. “You want me?” He slips a hand underneath and starts to stroke himself in earnest. Mark has half a mind to touch his own painful dick, but doesn’t want to give Donghyuck the satisfaction of knowing how worked up he’s getting. Instead he watches the movement of Donghyuck’s wrist, transfixed. “You certainly live up to your reputation. Control. Restraint.” Donghyuck’s words come out breathless. “But even you have limits.” 

“Enough teasing,” Mark says, voice rough. “You know I can’t join you in the light.”

Donghyuck laughs in response, then pulls down his underwear and kicks it away, shifting onto his knees. The move brings him closer to Mark, only inches away, naked body doused in light. He runs both hands over his thighs, up his chest, then back down to his dick. “Take off your clothes,” he orders. 

Mark does so obediently, transfixed by the hard edge to Donghyuck’s words, slipping out his clothes and placing them in a pile, then gets as close to Donghyuck as possible without burning himself. 

“Touch yourself,” is the next command. Mark complies, jolting a little as he finally wraps his fingers around his dick, aching and leaking. Then he’s just staring wide-eyed at Donghyuck, moving his hand and swallowing down moans. He can’t believe that Donghyuck has drawn this out for so long— he could be inside Donghyuck right now if he wasn’t so caught up in the game. The thought sends a spark of heat through his body, the idea of finally pressing into Donghyuck and replacing that smug expression with one of pleasure. 

“Please,” Mark whispers, patience breaking, an edge of desperation lacing his words, “come here.” 

Something in Donghyuck’s face flickers, underneath the mask of confidence. The words work— Donghyuck crawls to Mark in the shadows, hand replacing Mark’s, which has Mark shuddering and pressing soft kisses to his mouth in quick succession. Mark doesn’t know if Donghyuck was waiting for Mark to beg, or if he just decided to break character for a moment. Mark welcomes it anyway, tilting his head down until his forehead is pressed against Donghyuck’s shoulder, and running his hand down Donghyuck’s back, over his ass and circling his rim. 

Donghyuck pulls them down so that they’re laying on the ground, Mark gliding a tongue over his collarbone while he pulls at Mark’s hair. “Bite me,” Donghyuck says, a clear command but it comes off as needier than he probably meant. Mark grins into Donghyuck’s skin and kisses his way to Donghyuck’s neck, only to feel a sharp tug at his hair, stopping the motion. “Not there.”

He lifts himself up a little, a question behind his eyes. Donghyuck spreads his legs further, pulling up his knees. “You know where.”

Mark makes his way down Donghyuck’s body, shifting to get comfortable between his legs. Donghyuck is tense in anticipation while Mark smooths down a hand, starting from his knees and stopping at his inner thighs. He dips his head to press a kiss to the soft skin there, sucking it into his mouth, rolling it between his front teeth. Before he bites he catches Donghyuck’s eyes again. 

“Do it.” 

Mark bites down, hard. It’s the only way to reach the saphenous vein, the vein that runs underneath the skin of Donghyuck’s thigh. The skin breaks easily, his fangs extending inside the body. He hears Donghyuck cry out just as warm blood spills into his mouth. He takes it greedily, fingers massaging Donghyuck’s leg, feeling himself come undone with the taste. He can taste the lives of the people Donghyuck had fed on, their beating hearts and warm hands, everything he lost the moment he turned. He tastes the life he lost when he died. 

It gets messy. Blood trickles down Donghyuck’s legs, which he coats onto his fingers with the hand that isn’t keeping Donghyuck’s trembling leg still. He brings his red-painted fingers to Donghyuck’s rim, hears Donghyuck whisper, “get inside me,” and works a finger in.

His fangs break away from Donghyuck’s skin as he watches Donghyuck’s face, the way his composure breaks with every tilt of Mark’s fingers. He stretches Donghyuck open slowly, to the soundtrack of Donghyuck’s little sighs. Once he has a good rhythm going with his fingers he goes back to Donghyuck’s thigh, piercing through the skin that had quickly healed over. Donghyuck shudders underneath him— “ _fuck, like that, yeah,”_ — the combined force of his fingers and the venom in Donghyuck’s system spilling out into words that fall and break over sounds of pleasure. 

A sharp tug on his hair signals it’s time to pull away. Mark licks at the healing skin, trying his best to clean away the blood, but Donghyuck interrupts him. He hauls Mark up then rolls them over, pressing Mark’s shoulders into the ground and kissing him frantically. Mark gets blood in Donghyuck’s hair as he cards his fingers through the curls. 

“Keep still for me,” Donghyuck says softly, bracing one hand on Mark’s chest while he lifts himself up on his knees to line himself up. Mark can’t do anything but stare uselessly. His toes curl while he screws his eyes shut, choking out an embarrassing moan when Donghyuck moves his hips down, hot and tight around Mark.

He forces his eyes open to watch Donghyuck on top of him. His thigh muscles tense with his rhythmic movements, hair falling into his eyes. He leans down, running his hands up Mark’s arms then gripping onto Mark’s wrists, pushing them together and moving them above Mark's head, pressing them against the hard ground. He lets go to place his hands on top of Mark’s chest again, but Mark’s hands stay in place, bound by a phantom rope as strong as Donghyuck’s gaze. 

“Fuck, Hyuck, you look so good,” he manages to get out. It brings a pleased expression to Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck moves his hips faster, the stimulation driving Mark insane as his own hips twitch reflexively. High pitched whines start dripping out of Donghyuck’s mouth, face opening its doors to something raw and uninhibited. 

Tipping to the side, Donghyuck switches their positions. He’s on his back, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist. Mark slows down the pace that Donghyuck’s frantic movements had set, pushing into Donghyuck forcefully and with intention. He watches Donghyuck watch him, an inverted moment of consciousness where he can see himself through Donghyuck’s eyes, and wonders what Donghyuck sees in his own. He finds that sweet spot that has Donghyuck panting— so many years dead and still it’s automatic, the way he takes in air as he takes in Mark— and sees stars as he feels Donghyuck clenching around him. 

“You— _ah—_ did so good for me. Gave me exactly what I wanted,” Donghyuck breathes out. Mark feels his chest expand at the praise, feels himself losing control as the pace he set jumps and hurls into something restless. Donghyuck’s face screws up, his words fading into unintelligible noise, which hits a peak then falls back down as his body tenses— Mark chokes out a curse, hips stuttering— and then releases. 

The sight and sounds are too much, the feeling of Donghyuck so tight around him. “Oh my g—” his voice is cut off at the word, one he’s not been able to use since he was turned. He just lets the phrase fall off into space, chasing his own high frantically, feeling heat pooling into his stomach and extending all the way into his fingertips that grip onto Donghyuck’s hair desperately, grounding him. The tension breaks, and he’s slowing inside Donghyuck, pressing his face into Donghyuck’s shoulder, shuddering and moaning, while he rides out the orgasm. 

He stays still for a moment, breathing in the mess of blood and sex. Donghyuck runs his hands down Mark’s back. He wishes he could stay inside Donghyuck like this forever, just fall asleep like this. But he can’t sleep, and he can’t stay in an abandoned church while there’s a war being waged outside, vampires and hunters alike steeped in blood. But if anyone could convince him to just lay here, for all of eternity, kisses delivered like little gifts against his shoulder, it would be Donghyuck. 

“Welcome back,” Donghyuck whispers, eyes wide and earnest.

“I missed you,” Mark responds. The smile he receives in return is so bright it burns.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually from a vampire au i have half-planned out but never started writing. then i just decided to skip all the plot stuff and get to the fun part lmao
> 
> thank u julia for reading this over and for the title inspiration!! <3 the title is from daylight by mandolin orange
> 
> anyway hope u like vampires as much as i do and leave a comment/kudos if u can! 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_bluedesert_), or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_bluedesert_)


End file.
